Save Me! Butterscotch
by pandagirl247
Summary: What happens during the next sorcerer exam, when they drop the crystal pearl again? Will a human find it? Will Nina, Ichii, and Zero come to help? In this fan-fic the crystal pearl is dropped in America, and two girls find it. Two wizards come, but the girls don't believe them when they explain the situation. What will happen when the girls don't want to give it up?
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me! Butterscotch**

I am seriously mad at Tsumi and Lala right now. I mean come on! Courtney and I found the pearl, so we should get to keep it! They claim that they're wizards or whatever, but I don't care! I will never believe them in a million years! OK so here's what happened today…

Courtney and I were at my brother's baseball game, and we were getting bored. So, we decided to explore. The field is half-way surrounded by trees anyway, so I knew we would find something.

"Panda! I found a path over here!"

I rushed over. "I don't think we should go down there…"

"This is what we were looking for, right?"

I sighed. "I guess so, but-"

"C'mon!"

She ran down the path and I followed. When we got there, I there was a patch of ivy. Courtney stood on top of a log to see better.

"There's something there!" she said excitedly. "I'm going in to get it!"

"Courtney, wait! There might be poison ivy in there!"

She just shrugged. "I'll risk it."

She walked into the ivy and picked up a really long dandelion. It was in the stage where you could blow on it, and she picked a moth off of it.

I ran to the other side of the patch of ivy so I could see her better.

"It's a moth. And it's alive." She dropped it on the ground. "Or not."

She kept walking, and eventually saw what she was looking for.

"It's a pearl! And it's pink!" she exclaimed.

"Wow! Bring it over here!"

She came over to where I was standing. We stared at the pearl.

Just then, two people walked over. As they got closer I could see that it was a girl and a guy.

"There it is!" exclaimed the girl. "The crystal pearl! We found it!"

"You mean this?" I asked them.

"Um, DUH!" the girl said.

"This is ours! We found it!"

"I found it," said Courtney.

"But we were looking for it! Right, Tsumi?"

"Mhm"

"Well too bad! We found it first!"

"Wahhhhhhhh! Tsumi, do something!"

"I can't. They didn't try to attack us. They are obviously not examinees"

"Wahhhhhhhhh! But they're humans, how can they keep it? Everyone will try to attack them!"

I listened to their conversation, but it was way too confusing. Finally I said something.

" Um, excuse me, but who are you?"

"oh, I'm Lala and this is my brother, Tsumi!" she replied. "We are trying to complete the sorcerer exam. You see, we are sorcerers in training, and if we complete the exam then we will be full sorcerers! Every year the council drops an item called the crystal pearl," she motioned towards Courtney, "somewhere into the human world. Last year it was in Japan, and some girl named Nina swallowed it! That year was really the strangest year out of all of them because when they removed the pearl from Nina's body it became a living object and tried to kill of the entire planet! But this year we will be ok as long as no one swallows it. Anyway, the exam ends after Christmas, and that's why we need the pearl. We've been looking for it for a week now! Anything to add, Tsumi?"

OK did they seriously think I was going to believe them? But I had a feeling they weren't finished yet, and I was right.

"oh, well whoever has the pearl at the end of the test becomes a full sorcerer. We are a team, and there are many other teams looking for the pearl, so it would be nice if we could have the pearl now." He flashed a somewhat friendly smile, like he was trying to be polite. It wasn't working.

"Yeah, so gimme it!" the girl shouted at us.

I was NOT about to give in.

"oh, come on! You don't really think we're going to believe you, do you? The pearl is ours."

"Wahhh! Tsumi, destroy her!"

"I can't just destroy people you know."

"ooh, Tsumi has a crush!" she smirked.

"Lala, you have to settle down. We will get the pearl, but im not going to destroy them."

I heard a whistle in the background. "We have to go! C'mon, Courtney!" we ran back up the path to the game, leaving the two so called 'wizards' in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

OK, today was just plain WEIRD! I'll tell you what happened when we got home…

Courtney was sleeping over at my house last night, so we took the pearl to my house. We set it on the desk and stared at it. I could tell Courtney didn't believe Tsumi and Lala's story, but I was beginning to. I mean, where would they just come up with a story like that? They just found the pearl, so there had to be _some _explanation, right? Anyway, we still didn't know exactly what this thing was.

We decided to look it up online.

I searched "crystal pearl" in the search box, but the only things that showed up were jewelry. I decided to search sorcerer exam instead, but the only things that showed up were about _Harry Potter_, which I haven't even read! Anyway, we were all out of ideas.

Just then, an ad for this anime called _**Save Me! Lollipop **_showed up. I accidently clicked it, and a summary appeared. I saw a picture this pearl that looked exactly like the one we found! I read the summary, and it started out with: "Nina, a regular girl, was eating at a cake shop when a strange 'candy' appeared on her plate. She swallowed it by accident, only to later find out that it was an otherworldly object called the crystal pearl."

Our mouths fell open, and we murmured things like:

"It's really- OMG"

"This is so amazing"

"Strangest thing I've ever heard of"

"I never thought…"

We then searched "Nina Ichii Zero" in the search box, clicked some things, and then found a link that said: "I found the crystal pearl." I clicked it, and the computer made an alarm sound. I quickly turned the sound off, and I heard a loud *thump* behind me.

I whirled around and gasped. Nina was **standing in my room!**

I gasped. So that's what the button was for!

"Hi! Did you really find the pearl?" she said to us.

**Sry it's so short I ran out of ideas…**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 1: Exclamations:

I can not believe that just happened! This whole thing is real! OMG OMG OMG! I haven't even watched the anime yet! Courtney's mouth fell open! OMG I remember something! My friend had said something about "Save Me Lollipop" last month in gym! Her name is Keirra! OMG! I can't believe it! I love anime! OMG! I'm so... everything! I still can't believe it! It's more exciting than getting my cat! OMG! Courtney doesn't watch anime! OMG! I haven't drawn Nina yet! I drew like every other anime! Even "Fairy Tail"! I have to draw Nina! OMG! She is SO pretty! OMG!

Part 2: Questions:

How is this possible? Where did she come from? What was the alarm for? Why is this happening? Where are Courtney and Lala? Were they telling the whole truth? Why is Nina even here? What do I not know about the sorcerer exam? Who won last year? WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!


	4. Chapter 4

Before I could say anything, Courtney butted in.

"and what if we didn't?"

"then I'll be leaving now,"said Nina.

"wait!" I said. "we did find the pearl!"

"ok, then I'll stay! Where was it? Did you meet any sorcerers?"

"yea, we met two," I said.

"who we're they?"

"I think their names were tsumi and lala. Lala is a girl and tsumi is a boy," I replied.

"Hmm..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a touchscreen phone. "they're a team in this years exam... Cousins... Examinees 001 and 002."

"what are they're powers?"

"lala has flower magic and tsumi has charm magic," she said, reading from the screen.

"so u can track the examinees?"

"yep!"

"where are zero and ichii?"

Just then, there was a crashing sound. Lala had broken through the window.

"we've come for the pearl!"

"we?" Courtney asked.

"I mean I!" lala shouted.

She climbed in.

"flower magic! Wild flowers!" she shouted.

Flowers started piling up everywhere and no one could see, even lala.

"oops!" she said. "I forgot this spell doesn't work in closed in spaces with a roof... Sorry!"

I heard her go back out the window.

"well that was a waste of time..."


End file.
